Afterwards
by fanficismything
Summary: In the world of nothingness, they meet again. LightxL.


**A/N: Caution, overused plot ahead.**

**XD JK, I'm not sure if people ended it like I did but well… I did XD**

**Obviousness, LightxL ahead and fluff ensures.**

**START!~**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark.

Cold.

Damp.

Light sat up, curling his lip in distaste. When Ryuk had told him about this place he had forgotten to tell him how morbid the landscape was.

He stood up slowly, careful of his wounds and when he looked down, there were no marks from Matsuda's bullets. Scowling, he shucked off his jacket and loosened his tie. The damp,. Musky air clung to his exposed skin and clothes as he surveyed his surroundings.

Tall forbidding rocks, twisting and knarled like dying trees, spread out all over the gloomy landscape. The air was heavy, and the light was dim and dark as Light looked around. He walked over to a large boulder and climbed to the top of it, careful of loose shale.

Once he had reached the top, he straightened up and surveyed the bleak landscape again from his higher vantage point. His eyes strained as he tried to look off into the distance and he cursed under his breath when he could see nothing.

"What are you looking for?" asked a voice form behind him, and Light tensed; He knew that voice.

Without turning around, he replied in a seemingly calm voice, "What are you doing here?"

This elicited a soft chuckle from the other man. "Why Light-kun, it's because I'm dead. You should know since it was Light-kun who killed me."

Light's fist clenched and he swung around to face his rival. "It was REM who you should blame for your death, not me," he snapped, his eyes boring into L's.

Grinning crookedly, L lifted a finger, which looked much paler than Light had remembered it. "I am not stupid Light-kun, I know you forced REM into cooperating but using Misa Misa's imprisonment as a bargaining tool," he said calmly. He took a step forward, and pressed his finger to Light's forehead, directly in the center. "I know your mind as well as my own by now."

"That's hardly true," said Light, smacking away L's strangely warm hand.

Not looking phased, L regarded Light with his large black eyes. "You're right," he said calmly. "After waiting here all these years I hardly think I know you anymore."

Laughing sharply, Light glared at L. "You never knew everything about me. No one could understand the great god Kira," he said bitterly.

L's eyes flickered for a second, before he reached out and flicked Light's forehead. "You no longer have to think like Kira." He grabbed Light's hand with two fingers and held it in front of Light's angry gaze. "You no longer have to move like Kira." Then he took both of their hands and pressed them to Light's chest over Light's faintly beating heart. "You no longer have to feel like Kira,'' he said quietly, his movements growing more and more thoughtful.

"You're acting strange," pointed out Light, outwardly calm but L could feel Light's heart fluttering under their joined hands. "

L's lips quirked upwards into a faint smirk. "I've had a long time to think about this," he explained softly. "The past 7 years have given me more than enough time."

"Time for what?" asked Light against his better curiosity, for which he mentally berated himself.

"I forgive you," L said, and he smiled gently at Light. A soft glow started to illuminate his body, and he started to go transparent.

Light looked at him in surprise. "Forgive me?" he asked confused, trying to grip L's hand that was still pressed against his chest, but found his own hand went right through.

Still smiling gently, L leaned forward and said quietly, "Forgiveness is the way to the light."

Light found himself stepping forwards towards L, mouth open to try and speak but L held up a fading finger up in the air. He leaned forward and kissed Light gently, before fading away, leaving Light in complete darkness.

_I forgive you too…._

_L._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N: Wow.. that turned out more depressing than planned.. I still like the way it turned out though……. And I found two things I need to point out to readers.**

**L is just there for perks. I know he never used the Death Note so they both wouldn't have been in the same place.**

**Light should have a heartbeat…. Oops… It seemed more dramatic like that so I kept it.**

**Also.**

**We have no idea what the world looks like so I went with morbid.**

**Since Light was the bad guy (come on admit it) and L was the good guy, L was covered in light, and Light could hardly see in the darkness. The only reason he could see at all was because L was there in the first place. Also in this topic, L is warm because he is good. Light is cold because he is bad (get over it).**

**Too many 'light' and 'Light' puns but they were fun. I have one that's my fav though:**

_He leaned forward and kissed Light gently, before fading away, __leaving Light in complete darkness._

**CLASSIC.**

**Well, R&R peoples, I know this plot is overused but it was fun to write. **


End file.
